


The Pet Surprise

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Phil is going to his boyfriend’s apartment for the first time, and he certainly didn’t expect his boyfriend to have a pet snake in his apartment.





	The Pet Surprise

Phil takes a deep breath as he stands outside his boyfriend’s apartment. It’s the first time that he’s visiting his boyfriend’s apartment. He doesn’t know why he’s so incredibly nervous, but he just is. They’ve been dating for about six months now, and they’ve been taking things pretty slow, just to enjoy themselves.

Phil holds up his hand before finally knocking on the door.

The door opens, and Phil smiles as soon as his eyes land on his boyfriend. “Dan, hey,” he greets.

“Hey,” Dan reaches over and hugs Phil before kissing him once, and allowing him into the apartment. “Sorry if the place is a mess. This was kind of a last minute thing.” He chuckles.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Don’t worry about it,” Phil assures Dan.

Dan smiles, and lets Phil into his apartment. “I’m glad you could come over,”

“Me too. I can’t believe it’s taken so long,” Phil chuckles. “Better late than never I guess.”

“Yeah. So, let me show you around. Let’s go to my bedroom first,” Dan takes Phil’s hand and then he leads the way throughout the apartment and to his bedroom. “It’s’ small, but it’s comfy.”

Phil smiles as he looks around. “No, it’s nice. I-” He looks over and gasps as soon as he spots the large tank in the corner of Dan’s room. It’s not a fish tank, no. It’s a snake tank. “What is that?” He squeaks.

Dan looks over to see what Phil is talking about and chuckles when he sees the snake. “Oh, that’s Bella. Isn’t she cool?” He walks over to the tank. “This is my pet snake.”

“You weren’t going to mention to me that you had a pet snake?” Phil asks.

“I didn’t think it was important,” Dan replies with a shrug. “Do you not like snakes?”

“Can’t say I’m the biggest fan,” Phil admits, taking a step back. “They allow snakes in this apartment?”

“I’m paying a little bit more than others in the apartment,” Dan explains. “I don’t mind though. I love Bella. Would you like to hold her? She’s friendly.” He opens the tank and reaches in to gently grab her.

Phil gasps and his eyes widen. “N-No! I-I’ll just admire her from a safe distance,” he says quickly.

Dan can’t help but let out a laugh at Phil’s reaction, though it’s not that surprising. “Alright. Suit yourself,” he says. He looks down at Bella and smiles as he watches her slowly start moving up his arm. “I hope this isn’t going to be a problem for our relationship.”

Phil slowly relaxes. “No, of course not. It’ll just take some time to get used to,” he says softly.

Dan looks up at Phil. “I understand that,” he says. “Bella’s the perfect example to show that not all snakes are evil. I think you’re really to like her once you spend more time with her.”

Phil never thought that he’d date someone with a pet snake. It’s a first, that’s for sure.


End file.
